The Speed at which the Heart Falls
by runAlix
Summary: Let me ask you something, do you know the speed at which the heart falls? What happens when lovers collide but many technicalities stop this destiny that's 'clearly' in front of you? Are you willing to continue and find out? Sorry, I suck at summaries.


Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic. I know it may not be the best, I haven't really written one that I would want to publish here. D: There may be a lot of OOC-ness, but may be one day my story characters become more IC. By the way, one of my goals is to reach a thousand review and become part of the thousand plus community. :D I know it's high goal, but believe it! That I can reach it. Well, with your help that is. So comment! Review! And what not! Gambatte! Fight. Fight? Fight! Before you read, do you know the speed at which the Heart Falls?

By the way, I do not own Naruto. Any names and what not belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whomever carries the copyright to the story. Kapish?

* * *

The Speed at which the Heart Falls

* * *

I continued to follow the path that lay in front of me. It was part of what I do every single night of each day. The wind made the leaves rustle and the sky was as dark as it can be. Albeit, it looked as if it were covered with bright diamonds and ever so clear and the full moon lit everything. It caused an eerie and content feeling all around. This path was the same one that he told me that he must leave. I still remember the day I finally confessed to him that I loved him and I didn't want him to leave. It was very selfish, but I loved him – more on, I still love him. Every night, I pass by the path hoping that one day I'll see him again but it's just another wishful thinking that would never happen. "I wish I can see him just one more time and I'll more than welcome forgetting him." I can only wish. It would never happen.

"Hn. Looking for me?" That's when I noticed a kunai knife near my neck. I could hear my own breath but I didn't dare make a move. What was I going to do? I could always scream and hope that the person wouldn't slash my throat. I dropped the basket of herbs that I just picked, pushed his hands at tried to run, but my dress was restricting me from doing so. I sighed and still continued to run along the path. I looked back and no one was running towards me. I let a breath out and clutched the hanging sleeve off of my shoulder and fixed myself up. That's when I saw him in front of me. It couldn't be him, I had to be delusional. He couldn't be the one who attacked me – he would never. At least, that's what I thought and by now it felt like De Ja Vu because a knife was thrown at me and quickly dodged.

"Hn. You've gotten better, but not good enough." Sasuke ran towards me with his sword and that's when I dropped to the ground and saw a flower; a very deadly flower. Quickly plucking I out and threw the tip to his mouth. He laughed, of course he would laugh. He knew nothing.

"I take back what I said. A flower? Is that all you've got…" And he flopped to the ground. I walked towards his body and closed his eyes. I cannot believe that I did it, I attacked him but he would never lose that easily. Something was wrong; I knew that I have very little chance to win against someone like him. Even if I knew many things about medicine, I knew that I could never win against an Uchiha. With some chakra power left I carried his body to my house and laid his body to a bed and took his clothe off. His torso and stomach region were much defined and I couldn't help but trace the engraved lines. I was getting out of hand and quickly took the rest of his clothes off and ran to the closet. I looked for a kimono loud enough for him fit and I heard him grunt. I quickly found a dark blue one and ran towards him and that's when I saw and open scar behind his abdominal region. I pushed his body backwards and centered my chakra towards my hands and slowly healed the wound but it was too deep. I grabbed a needle and slowly stitched the wound and from time to time saw his face twitch from the pain. A few minutes pass and I'm finally done but I find myself staring at him. His face ever so beautiful like it did before and his whole body more edged. I touched my face and I was burning. I shook my head. I took the kimono and wrapped his body and walked away.

Towards the river I hung my kimono over a tree branch and let my body soak in the chilling water. I hear footsteps walking getting closer and I turn around and see Itachi-san. "Good evening, Uchiha-san. What brings you to my abode?" I could see his lips turn into a smile as he bowed his head and continued to walk towards me.

"Good evening to you too, Haruno-san. I am here to warn you that a certain Uchiha in our family was found to be snooping around our area." Of course I knew that Sasuke was here. In fact, he was inside my house as of the moment but I couldn't tell Itachi. He's one of the best officers in the area and telling him that I, Sakura Haruno, am keeping a convict and traitor inside my house was more the deranged. It's beyond absurd.

"Ne. Is he really that dangerous? Well, he is an Uchiha after all." I sighed and dipped my body deeper into the water.

-Ominous POV-

"You've said it, he is an Uchiha. Sakura-san, this may be my job as an officer but I do not want you getting hurt. It would kill me if you do." Itachi meant it very well. After all, he's been watching Sakura for a long time ever since his wretched brother left her stranded. She walks the same path every night as if he'd ever come back and now that he is. Itachi needed to watch Sakura in case something wrong happens.

"Ne. Of course I don't want to get hurt either. I promise to take care of myself." Sakura turned around and smiled at Itachi. Luckily, it was dark out and she couldn't see the slight blush in Itachi's face. He coughed and turned around.

"I shall take my leave then, Sakura." Itachi began to walk away while Sakura's eyes popped.

"Itachi-san! You finally called me by my first name!" Sakura was laughing by this time but her heart was also beating really fast.

-End POV-

Finally finished with my short bath I walked inside the house and changed into and airy light green kimono and slept in the room beside Sasuke's. "Why is my heart beating so fast? I don't have any feelings for Itachi. I don't, I can never." It's not like I don't like him, I'm not ever supposed to like Sasuke because it's nearly forbidden for a commoner, like me, to be with an Uchiha. There have been certain circumstances but it's rare.

The light was shining through the window and I decided to wake up and make some breakfast. I began to cook the usual breakfast but then realized that I had an unwanted visitor inside my house and decided to double the amount of food I usually cooked. I hear someone yawn and tried to hide my smile. I look behind me and I see Sasuke walking towards me, I made sure that he had nothing sharp and gave a sigh of relief. He was now behind me, putting his hands around me and nibbled on my ear. "Sasuke-kun, w-what are y-you doing?"

"Karin." He gave a light grunt and continued to insert his hands under my shirt and I almost allowed him to until I heard what he called me.

"Karin. Can we do _it_?"

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think so far? Is it good? Bad? Do you think I should continue the story? Or not. You decide if my story is good enough. Gambatte! .Loud. If people want to read more, I'll begin to write the second chapter. Even if most people do not like the story, I'll try to continue it every month or so.


End file.
